


My Immortal Intro—Star Wars Style

by Lexicona



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Crack, F/M, My First Work in This Fandom, My Immortal - Freeform, Other, Star Wars - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 20:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5469389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexicona/pseuds/Lexicona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know of the Infamous "My Immortal", now get ready for the intro of it it Star-Wars Style!</p><p>(Oh God What Have I Done)</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Immortal Intro—Star Wars Style

Hi my name is Luke Skywalker and I have short light colored hair (that’s how I got my name) with honey streaks and dark tips that reaches my neck and icy blue eyes like limpid tears and a lot of people tell me I look like Mark Hamill (AN: if u don’t know who he is get da mustafar in here coz i don’t know who he is either!). I’m related to Anakin Skywalker but I kinda wish I wasn’t cause he’s a major child murderer. I’m a kid from a backwater planet but my teeth are straight and white. I have pale white skin despite the twin suns in the sky. I’m also a jedi, and I go to no school because i’m the last jedi in the galaxy and what little training i had was under the last remaining jedi specialists, both elderly (I’m twenty-ish). I’m a human (in case you couldn’t tell) and I wear whatever’s culturally appropriate/robes. I love Chandrila and I make all my clothes from there. For example today I was wearing a white wrap-around shirt with matching thread around it and brown baggy pants, no socks and grey farming boots. I was wearing no lipstick, no foundation, no black eyeliner and no eye shadow. I was walking outside Yoda’s old house on Dagobah. It was misty and raining and there was no sun, which I was mildly annoyed about. A lot of Dragonsnakes stared at me hungrily. I considered putting up my lightsaber at them, but decided against it because that’s not the jedi way.

“Hey Luke!” shouted a voice. I looked up. It was…. Mara Jade!

“What’s up Mara?” I asked.

“Nothing.” she said aggressively.

But then, I heard my friends call me and I had to go away.

**Author's Note:**

> In Greek the meaning of the name Luke is "Light giving". I realize that Luke's hair in ANH isn't really BLONDE per se, but it's more blonde than anything else (especially considering Anakin's hair in ROTS).
> 
> It is kinda odd that Luke would have great dental considering how far he was from any sort of major town on a planet like Tatooine
> 
> According to Wookipedia, Chandrila was an agriworld (A planet primarily known for their agriculture) in addition to being a core planet.


End file.
